1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning filter replacement system and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to easily replace an air conditioning filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of systems to replace an air conditioning filter is known in the prior art. More specifically, systems to replace an air conditioning filter previously devised and utilized for the purpose of helping an air conditioning technician to replace an air conditioning filter are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an air conditioning filter replacement system that allows allowing a user to easily replace an air conditioning filter.
In this respect, the an air conditioning filter replacement system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to easily replace an air conditioning filter.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved an air conditioning filter replacement system which can be used for allowing a user to easily replace an air conditioning filter. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.